Betrayed to Betraying
by It's Raining Blood And Tears
Summary: Ginny thought that Harry was the one for her, but was proven wrong when he left her for Cho Chang. So, who does she turn to now? Tom/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

**CH 1**

An evil chuckle, a dark corridor, a hand on her shoulder, green eyes, darkness.

She woke up in the early morning, breathing hard, clutching her heart and trying to forget what she was dreaming of, what had been haunting her since that day two years ago. The dream was getting less vivid, but the memory was still there, and what could be worse than that?

Tom, Tom Riddle. She can still remember his name, his face, his voice, and the feel of his lips on hers. And it all started with that diary, and the Malfoys. Draco and his bastard of a father. What was she thinking? Draco was a bastard, too. No denying that.

She got out of bed and stepped into the shower. She turned the water on, and let it flow through her hair and all over her body relaxing her. Shampoo, water, lots of water, steam, and a towel.

Underwear, bra, shirt, jeans, cloak, wand.

She stepped outside to the common room to find it empty and silent there. No, this was not the kind of place that was looking for, not a place where she can stay in peacefully. People will come here sooner or later. She needed a place where she could think without others interrupting her, and she knew just the place.

Stepping out into the hallway, she heard a voice coming from inside the Gryffindor tower. "Ginny! Ginny Weasley!" Was that her name? It seemed like it. "Ginny! Where are you going?"

A figure came out of nowhere, startling her. "Ginny! What's the matter with you?" Ginny… Yes, that was her name. She remembered now. Tom called her that before, though only once. But once was enough. It had always been, Ginevra, Ginevra Molly Weasley. "Ginny! Snap out of it!"

Oh shit. It was Harry. Her eyes focused as she stared Harry straight in the eyes. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"Of course. Why would you ask?"

"You were in a trance."

Silence. "Was I?" More silence. Ginny laughed. "Well, I'm sorry if I freaked you out. It's probably because I was tired."

Harry looked at her suspiciously. "If you say so." Ginny smiled her brilliant, dazzling smile, making Harry blink a few times before he remembered what he was going to say. "Oh, yeah. Well, we're going to Hogsmeade on Sunday, and I was wondering if you would like to come with us. Ron, Hermione and me, that is."

"Sure. I have nothing better to do anyways."

"Great, we'll meet you at the Hog's Head around 11, 'kay?" Harry went back into the Gryffindor tower.

Ginny sighed. Why did she agree to that again?

She walked through the school, going back to the 'trance' she was just in. She needed a place where she could think peacefully, and she was going to find it, with the help of Tom's memory, of course. During their little exchange in Ginny's first year at Hogwarts, she learned a few secrets, and she was going to put one secret to use now.

After a few minutes of wandering around Hogwarts, she finally found what she was looking for. It was something that Tom called the Room of Requirement.

_Walk past the place three times and don't stop thinking about what you want. After you've passed it three times, there should be a door, and when you open the door, you should see what you wished for._

And that's exactly what Ginny did. 'I need a place to think peacefully. One. I need a place to think peacefully. Two. I need a place to think peacefully. Three.' She looked up and saw the exact door that Tom told her about. She opened it and saw a small room with a couch and pillows. Perfect. This was the perfect place for her.

She walked silently over to the couch, letting the door shut behind her. She sat down and made herself comfortable in the chair. She needed to know the time. It wouldn't be good for her to miss her classes, even though going to class was one of the last things on her mind. She looked up and to her surprise, she saw a clock hanging from the wall in front of her. It was only 6:48 A.M. Ginny closed her eyes. She had plenty of time to think.

"_Ginevra! Follow me!" He ran in front of her. They were running through the many hallways in Hogwarts, and they finally stopped when they reached a deserted bathroom._

"_Tom? What are we doing here?" Ginny reached out with one hand to pull on his cloak and stop him from going any further._

_Tom turned around and gave her a charming smile that not even Ginevra could resist. "Don't worry, Ginevra, dear. You'll be safe with me."_

_She dropped her hand back down to her side and grinned meekly back up at him. "If you say so, Tom."_

_He walked over to a sink with a snake on one of the taps and made a hissing noise. The tap illuminated a bright light and began to spin. A second later, the sink began to move and sank out of sight, showing a huge pipe, one just big enough for a human to go into._

"_Tom, are we going down there?" Ginny hesitated as he walked closer to the huge, gaping hole._

"_Ginevra, don't worry. Come here." Tom beckoned her over. Hesitantly, she made her way over to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Close your eyes and hold onto me." She clasped her arms onto his and shut her eyes and tight as she could._

_Without a warning, he jumped into the pipe, and they went down, down to the deepest parts of Hogwarts. Cool air blew through her hair as they went down the pipe. She clutched tighter onto Tom, and she thought she felt him wince in pain, but she didn't care. After what seemed like hours, they finally got to the bottom._

"_Come on, Ginvera. Follow me." Tom let go of her and grabbed onto her left hand, pulling her to a dead end._

"_Where are we going?" She stumbled to a stop._

"_You'll see." He grinned and made a hissing noise with his mouth. Suddenly, the rock wall shifted and opened to reveal a huge chamber. Tom stepped inside, pulling Ginevra along with him. The door closed and behind them. Tom walked briskly to the other side of the chamber and pushed Ginevra to the ground. She cried out in pain._

"_Tom! What are you doing?" Ginevra clutched onto her left arm, which was starting to feel numb._

"_I'm sorry, Ginevra. I'm really sorry." Tom closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "But I have to do this. I _have _to."_

"_Tom! What do you mean?" Ginevra cried out in horror as he took out a knife and stabbed it into her arm. "Tom!" He then took out his wand and pointed it at her before muttering a spell which caused Ginevra to collapse, therefore banging her head on the ground and causing her to faint. Before Ginevra went unconscious, she managed to get out a muttered question. "Why?"_

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Ginevra blinked, coming out from her trance-like state.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"I got the point," Ginevra muttered under her breath before looking up at the source of the annoying noise. She blinked a few times. Was it time already? Has it really been one hour and twelve minutes? Right now, it was exactly eight, and right now was the time that every Hogwarts student was getting up and going down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ginevra huffed and got up from the comfy chair. Why did time have to pass so fast? She sneakily made her way out of the Room of Requirement and blended in with the crowd of students who were on their way to the Great Hall.

After passing through many corridors and going down many stairs, they finally arrived at the dining place. Ginny picked her way through the students and sat down at in empty seat at the Gryffindor table. A chorus of "Hi Ginny" and "Hey, how's it going?" greeted her. She smiled, but before she could reply, a sharp tap to her shoulder made her turn around to face a Draco Malfoy.

"Weasley, I have something to discuss with you." Malfoy glared at the others before turning around and marching to the corridor. Ginny scoffed before getting up and following. "Weasley, tell me, what is it that happened between you and that Tom Riddle four years ago?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened." Ginny was about to leave when she heard the words she dreaded the most.

"You've fallen for him, haven't you?" Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, a look of horror on her face. "I knew it."

* * *

**A/N: So, I've finally decided to post this after reading so many Ginny/Tom fics. I don't think it can compare with others, but, I did my best. :]**

**Reviews are welcome. Feel free to criticize.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Betrayed To Betraying**

**CH 2**

"W-What are you saying? How is possible for me to fall for such a horrible and _vile_ man?" Ginny turned around. "And even if I did, which I didn't, it would be _your_ fault. Well, technically, it was your father's, but he's not here, is he?"

Draco scoffed. "_My_ fault? You're the one who fell in love with Tom, and you're blaming that on _me?_" He stalked over to Ginny with that crooked smile of his. "Be careful, Weasley, the serpent's hungry again and is searching for the little weasel that he left behind some time ago."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to say? Are you trying to threaten me?" Ooh, she just wanted to punch that smirk off his face. Forget about her wand.

"I could be." Draco laughed before walking back towards the main hall. "But still, you never really know what's going to happen, eh?"

Ginny clenched her fists in anger. How _dare_ he talk to her like that? How _dare _he? She stood there, trembling with fury. There's no _way _that she could've fallen for that man. Sure, he had such enchanting eyes and always talked to her in such a gentle way that no other guy has talked to her before, but that's beside the point.

"Ginny! Are you alright?" Ginny looked up to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione running towards her with looks of concern written upon their face. "What did Malfoy want with you? He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

She flashed a smile to them. "Nothing. That jerk couldn't possibly do anything to me, anyways. Let's go back to breakfast before it gets cold."

--

Sunday: the day Ginny was supposed to meet up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione at Hogsmeade. She rushed to the main dormitory, crashing into Harry. "Oh, hey Ginny. Have you seen Ron and Hermione? We were supposed to meet up here, but I can't seem to find them."

"No, I just came down from my dorm, so I didn't see them yet. I'm pretty sure that they're here somewhere. They couldn't have gone anywhere else, could they?" Ginny moved towards the door. "I'm going to get something to eat before I go. Don't worry about Ron and Hermione. They can take care of themselves."

"I guess you're right. I'll go with you down to the Great Hall, and then we'll go to Hogsmeade. First we'll go to the Three Broomsticks for a drink, and then we'll go to Honeyduke's with Ron, and after that, Hermione needs to go to the quill shop. Then, we can do whatever we want to do. Sound alright to you?" Harry asked Ginny as they walked briskly to the Great Hall.

"Sure, I guess. Sounds better than staying back in the dorms by yourself," Ginny said nonchantly. They arrived at the Great Hall, and found two empty seats at the Gryffindor table. The Great Hall was nearly empty, as most students were either sleeping in or going to Hogsmeade. Ginny and Harry quickly grabbed something to eat and afterwards, started walking towards Hogsmeade, looking for Ron and Hermione on the way.

"Where in the world are they?" Harry questioned as Ron and Hermione still didn't turn up. "I can't believe that they would just go and ditch us like that." He glanced at Ginny, who wasn't really paying much attention to him as they walked towards the Three Broomsticks. "You feeling alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. Why wouldn't I be?" Ginny kept walking forwards, leaving a confused Harry to trail after her. As they entered the Three Broomsticks, the noise distracted Harry from any thoughts that he had about the strange way Ginny was acting. There was something going on there. It was towards the back of the room, and people were all crowding around each other, trying to get a better view of what was happening. "What do you think is going on?" Harry asked Ginny, going on his tiptoes to peer over the heads in front of him.

"I have no idea. Ouch! Trevor, where'd you go?" Harry turned around to see Neville with his hands covering his head, getting squished by the people behind him. "Oh no, Gran's going to kill me," he groaned. Before Harry could reply, a hand latched on to his arm and dragged him backwards and out of the crowded room.

--

Ginny came out of the Three Broomsticks, bruised from all the elbows that belonged to people who wanted to get a closer look at _a cat_. A cat for god's sake. Why would you want to look at _a cat_? Just because it can talk and fly and is smarter than most people out there doesn't mean it's that interesting. Seriously. Okay, maybe it is. Just a _teensy_ tiny little bit.

…

Okay, maybe it was interesting. Very interesting.

…

But that's beside the point. What was the point anyways?

Ginny walked away from the loud noise of the crowded room and relaxed out in the fresh air. Where was Harry? The last time she saw him, he was right behind her going into the Three Broomsticks. There was no way that Ginny was going back in there just to look for him, even if he was someone she had a crush on. She decided to go somewhere else and wait for him to get out of there and then they'll find Ron and Hermione together.

Humming softly to herself, she walked past Honeyduke's and the quill shop, her eyes resting upon the small pink tea shop, Madam Puddifoot's. Ginny peered in through the slightly tinted windows, glancing about to see if she knew anybody in there. As her eyes flitted around, they landed on a couple, sitting in the corner, faces close to each other. For some reason, they looked familiar. Oh, right, that girl, wasn't her name Cho? Cho Chang, or something like that. So, who was the guy holding her hand and making her blush? Ginny didn't have to wait too long to find out. The guy just so happened to turn his head around slightly, giving her a perfect view of his face. And what a shock it was to her. That guy just so happened to be Harry.

* * *

**A/N: I must say that this is most definitely a short chapter. And it wasn't edited, so if you find any mistakes, feel free to tell me about it.**

**And thanks to all of those who reviewed. It really helped when I was writing this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Betrayed To Betraying**

**CH 3**

Harry Potter and Cho Chang. Ginny stared at the two figures, both shocked and hurt at the sight. She felt her eyes blurring slightly, a sure sign of tears. She quickly moved away from the window in case anybody caught sight of her. Ginny decided that it was time to go back to the dorms.

Just as she was making her way to the Gryffindor dorms, she bumped into Luna. Joy.

"Oh hey, Ginny! I didn't see you there." Luna looked around the stack of books she was carrying in her arms.

"Hey Luna. What's with all the books?" Ginny asked, faking a smile.

"Oh, I was just studying some more about Wrackspurts. There are still _many_ things that I don't know about them," Luna said innocently.

"That's wonderful." Just then, Ginny realized that she could use Luna to keep people away from her for a while. "Hey, Luna, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course!"

"I'm not feeling very well, so if anybody looks for me, can you drive them away?" After Luna agreed, Ginny thanked her quickly and went into her dorm, sighing in relief when she found nobody in there.

Minutes ticked by as Ginny laid down on her bed, replaying the events that occurred in the past hour. Harry's smiling face kept appearing and Ginny couldn't help but smile a bit every time it appeared.

_But wait, _Ginny thought, _he wasn't smiling at me. He was smiling at Cho, Cho _Chang.

Grabbing the nearest thing on her clustered desk, Ginny sat up and threw it across the room, watching as it crashed into the wall and broke into pieces. Shaking in anger, Ginny glared at the broken object on the ground. It was a glass picture frame containing a picture of Ginny and Harry standing close to each other, smiling and waving at the camera.

"_I hate you_," Ginny whispered, as the tears threatened to fall out again. Making a quick decision to get some fresh air, she stormed out of the room, wiping her eyes to rid it of any signs of tears.

Miraculously, she managed to get out of the castle and to the Quidditch field without anybody appearing and interrupting her along the way. Ginny sat down on the bleachers, relaxing as she took a deep breath to calm herself. She leaned back and stared at the darkening sky, her mind void of anything important. _The sky's so pretty, _Ginny thought morosely, _if only something would happen that would get my mind off of things…_

"And what do we have here?"

_I hear Malfoy, _Ginny's thoughts continued on, _I must be going crazy to start hearing his voice inside my head. _

"Weasley?"

"Malfoy, get out of my head. I don't need to be hearing your voice right now," Ginny muttered to herself. She heard a snicker and snapped her head forward to see a gleeful Malfoy standing at the bottom of the bleachers. _Oh shit. So maybe that wasn't a voice in my head. _Ginny mentally slapped herself a few times. "What do _you _want, Malfoy?"

"Nothing, I was just passing by when I saw you staring up at the sky and not moving, like you were petrified. I'm actually kind of disappointed that you aren't," Malfoy remarked with the smirk still on his face.

"Oh poor little Malfoy's disappointed," Ginny responded, rolling her eyes.

Malfoy ignored her. "Anyways, you look like you could need some help."

"Even if I did need help, I wouldn't accept any from you." Ginny stood up and started to walk away. Who was he to offer her any help? Ginny paused in her steps for a second, did she hear right? _Malfoy_ was offering her, a _Weasley_, help? She slowly turned towards Malfoy. "Are you feeling alright?"

He looked at her weirdly. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Ginny jumped down the bleachers and stared at Malfoy. "Who are you and what have you done to Draco Malfoy?"

"What are you talking about, Weasley? I assure you that I am my great self, and if you ever doubt that somebody has taken over this body, I will tell my father," Draco announced with a frustrated huff.

Ginny just raised an eyebrow and looked at Malfoy with amusement clearly written on her face. "Okay, okay, I got it." She sat back down on the bleachers. "So what was this _help_ you were going to give me?"

At that, Malfoy's face lit up in an evil grin, causing Ginny to lean back a bit. "I saw what happened."

Ginny froze. _Does he mean he saw me outside of Madam Puddifoot's café?_ "Whatever do you mean, Malfoy?"

"Don't play stupid, Weasley. Everybody knows that you have a major crush on _Potter, _and seeing him with another girl probably just broke your little heart," Malfoy sneered. When seeing no reaction come from Ginny, he continued. "But I know something else about you, that you're also in love with-"

"Shut up!" Ginny yelled, a mask of anger on her face as she stood up. "Do _not_ finish that sentence, because I assure you that whatever you were going to say isn't true."

"Yeah, yeah, believe whatever you want to believe, because I assure you that I know the truth." With that, Malfoy reached into his black robe and looked Ginny in the eye. "Here, catch," he said with a smirk. He pulled something out and tossed it to Ginny.

Ginny's anger evaporated as curiosity took over. She reached out with her two hands and caught the item. It was a pendant, a green and black one. Just as she was about to scathingly remark that it was the Slytherin colors, she felt herself being pulled away from the Quidditch field and into a tunnel. The last she saw of Malfoy was his large grin as he said "Have fun," before she was completely enveloped in a tunnel of smoke, bringing her somewhere she probably didn't want to be. '_What kind of help is this?' _was the last thought that crossed her mind before she fell unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: There ya go ^^**


End file.
